The Will of Fire's Shining Light
by TheAuthorofTime
Summary: Right before the Fire Lord appoints Danzo as Hokage, Naruto burst in the council chambers. What he does there will change the fate of the Entire World.
1. The New Rokudaime: Uzumaki Naruto

**The Will of Fire's Shining Light**

Summary: Right before the Fire Lord appoints Danzo as Hokage, Naruto burst in the council chambers. What he does there will change the fate of the Entire World.

**Chapter One: The New Rokudaime: Uzumaki Naruto**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN THIS FAR IN THE MANGA, THEN BE PREPARED TO BE SPOILED!!!**

Destruction.

That was all you could see in Konoha.

Everywhere, buildings were tossed asunder, bodies strewn over the wreckage, and the survivors limping.

All because of one person: Pein, the descendent of the Rokudo Sage.

Yet, at that moment, a miracle happened. The deceased, the ones strewn over the wreckage, rose! It was as if they were never dead in the first place! Their wounds healed, their energy replenished, and their hands scratching their heads in bewilderment. How did this happen?

* * *

"As it was foretold…"

So spoke the elder sage of Myobokuzan, in a shaking voice, peering into the crystal ball. The Toad Boss, Gamabunta sat and watched the events unfold, his wounds forcing him to be summoned back to Myobokuzan. The battle between Pein and Naruto was truly legendary. Never before has Gamabunta seen such a match. And the ending, where Nagato revived all the people he killed in the fighting.

"That Book really is the key to change for a prosperous future." Spoke the elder sage, zooming in on the book Naruto held, which was his first book: The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja.

"This kid reminds me of the fourth. The brat will make everything change. I'm honored to have been in service to the boy."

* * *

"Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! (Outer Path: Sasmara of Heavenly Life)"

"I believe in you… In you, I can see a bright future. Thank you, Naruto; you made me remind myself of my youth… My idealism… I'll put my faith in you as Yahiko and sensei did to me… With this, the deed is done…"

During Pein's speech, a giant creature, with the eyes of the Rinnegan, sprouted forth from the zero of the Shinra Tensei (Divine Subjugation of the Omnipresent God), with a mark on its forehead, it undid the strings on its mouth, releasing souls.

Nagato reached shivering hands to Naruto. "Just one more time… Let me put my faith… Back to true peace… One more time… Let me dream that beautiful dream…"

Naruto caught him by the arms as he fell.

Konan remained silent as Nagato drew his final breaths.

"What did he do?" Asked Naruto?

"Nagato… Is the Seventh Pain. He is able to give and take souls, for he who controls the Rinnegan is above the cycle of life and death.

Nagato looked up, his false tree dispersing.

"At least… Let me do this, for the people that I have killed in this village, this is my payment to you… Thank you… Uzumaki Naruto. I can finally pass… Yahiko… Our hopes… our dreams… they're yours now. My role… is over."

And with those words, Nagato passed into the welcoming arms of death. No longer will he suffer because of past deeds and misgivings.

Naruto stood up; clenching the book Jiraiya gave him.

Konan paper-wrapped Nagato's body. Walking back to where Naruto defeated Tendou (God Realm), she did the same to him.

"You're taking him too?"

"This body is Yahiko, a dear person to us."

Konan looked at the countless papers surrounding Yahiko's corpse.

"War brings death, wounds, and pain to both sides. Nothing is harder to accept than the death of someone you love… Your generation that has not known war; try to find meaning in death only to be left with pain… And hatred that you don't know what to do with."

"Dying lower than trash, hatred stretching into infinity… That is war. This is what is ahead of you."

Naruto didn't look up. "Are you going… back to Akatsuki?"

"I am done with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. They have entrusted their dreams to you. Nagato believes in you, and so do I. Amegakure will help you in every way we can."

Naruto looked at the corpses of his fellow pupils.

"I will do it. End all this tragedy. It's what Master and my fellow pupils wanted. I promise: I'll do anything and everything I can.

Konan held out her hand, paper flowers forming at her fingertips.

"I hope for you that these flowers of hope never die." Said Konan.

Naruto turned and lifted the roses up to the sky.

"Just watch me, Ero-sennin. I'll make your dreams come true!"

* * *

"Good work." Said Kakashi.

He found Naruto and was now his crutch for him to walk on.

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's eye inverted, signifying that he was smiling.

"Save your breath, Naruto. We're going back to the village.

As soon as the village was in sight, thousands upon thousands of people greeted him.

"Welcome back!"

"I knew he'd do it!"

"Thank you!"

They rushed to him, eager to congratulate the young Genin.

A small clone of Katsuyu came out of Naruto's collar. "I told them everything that happened." She said.

As everyone cheered, a small group of ANBU appeared to certain people, which went unnoticed by the crowd.

"You are to report to the council room immediately."

Shikaku, the one that was being summoned, frowned. _Already? Something's wrong._

Naruto leaned over. "Please, take me to the council room. Danzo…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Had Naruto found sensitive information about ROOT? And why was he requesting one of the elder toads to come with him, along with the scroll of active toads?

"This wouldn't have happened if I was called back sooner, and the timing… it doesn't add up. I know I may have not noticed the warning signs back then, but thanks to my training, I've been more observant. Please, sensei… just this once."

* * *

The council room was tense. There were tough times ahead, since Pain's assault did much more damage than it should have.

"We plan on continuing to ally with other countries to counter Akatsuki's threat." Homura stated, making clear his opinion on the matter at hand. Being the only remaining village with a jinchuuriki, it was more than likely that they will be attacked again.

"After what has happened to the village, the Land of Fire will do anything it can to get Konoha rebuilt, but we need to set up a considerable amount of budget and take into account the strain on the other countries before we start." Said the head of the financing department.

Danzo raised his head.

"There are other important issues to discuss. Who will be the next Hokage?"

Silence reigned in the council room, until the Fire Lord spoke up. "Couldn't we just wait for Tsunade to awaken? I'm sure the matter will fix itself."

Koharu spoke up. "My lord, Tsunade is still in her coma, we can't decide on a plan for the village when she wakes up."

The Fire Lord sighed. "I'd choose Jiraiya. I liked him, but he's gone now…"

Seeing that Danzo was about to speak, Shikaku intervened, seeing the gears turn in the mind of the old War Hawk.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi."

The Fire Lord looked impressed.

"The son of the "White Fang", hm? Why not? What do you think?"

Whispers broke out in the council.

"He's well known, strong, and respected, that is true, but he's awfully young." Said one.

"Minato was even younger." Countered another.

"Who was his teacher?" Asked a councilman.

Shikaku replied in a calm demeanor, seeing that everything was swaying in his favor.

"The Yondaime Hokage."

The Fire Lord was impressed yet again. "Kakashi, taught by the Yondaime, who was taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was taught by the Sandaime. It is a fine selection!"

"The Third's Teachings have as good as destroyed the village! The leader of Akatsuki, Pein, was one Jiraiya's pupil! This is the result of sympathizing with other nations and giving them power. That sort of thinking is weak! That weakness led to Sand's betrayal, and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of Akatsuki; and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret reasons! WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE DO WE NEED NOW!? ONE WHO CAN PUT AN END TO THIS WRECHED SITUATION, WHO CAN BRING CHANGE TO THE NINJA WORLD AND REINFORCE THE LAWS THAT GOVERN US. THAT MAN IS ME!!" Roared Danzo, making his feelings known to the council.

"Perhaps we should let Danzo take care of things, my lord." Said a councilman.

The Fire Lord was silent for a while.

"We can't let his fanaticism-" Shikaku began, but was cut off.

"Alright, it's decided. Danzo-"

_**SLAM!**_

The doors to the council chamber were thrust aside, revealing three people.

Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja.

Yamato-taicho, Moukton Ninja.

And Naruto, the last remaining Jinchuuriki.

In his hands was a scroll, and on his shoulder was Fukasaku, the Elder Sage that trained him.

"Big words for one who wants nothing but death and destruction, kokuzoku!" Shouted Naruto.

The Councilmen were shocked at his words.

"You are the one responsible Danzo-teme, and I'll be damned before anyone appoints you as Hokage! You're the one who let Pein roam free in Konoha; you and Hanzo are the ones who created him; you are to blame for turning Nagato to what he was!"

"You are not permitted to enter the council room, Uzumaki Naruto. This is an act of insubordination." Replied Danzo.

"Where did you get the information about Pein once being my sensei's pupil?" Naruto countered. "As far as I recall, only the Sannin know about that. You just signed your own death warrant, Kokuzoku. You involuntary suggested about your involvement in Amegakure's affairs, more specifically, with Hanzo of the Salamander. It's because of you that Nagato killed his closest friend, Yahiko, and became Pein, which led to Akatsuki. You thought that his movement was a threat all by its own, without even considering that we shouldn't interfere with the affairs of other villages!"

Shikaku hid a smile. They were getting the upper hand! He took this opportunity to support Naruto.

"What he says is true. Like what happened in Kiri, we do not involve ourselves with the problems of other nations, which is almost every country that is not the Land of Fire. Do you have an explanation for this, Danzo?" Asked Shikaku.

"Where is your proof child?" Inquired Danzo.

"The citizens of Konoha that were just revived hours earlier." Replied Naruto.

"During my fight with Nagato, he told me his organization back then had only the thought of peace talks with Hanzo. But you Danzo, you coaxed him, twisted his thoughts into suppressing the movement. Because of this, Nagato, who was stricken with grief, was tricked into forming Akatsuki, a terrorist organization that went and gathered all the Jinchuuriki and Bijoux that roamed the world."

"How are the citizens concerned in this matter?" Demanded Homura.

"Nagato, who held the Rinnegan, had the gift of life and death, to revive those who died in a short amount of time. I convinced him to stop his actions and understand that Jiraiya's teachings weren't idealistic. It was then he gave me the reason to why he would go so far as to introduce Konoha to the earth. All because Danzo aided Hanzo in putting down Nagato and Yahiko's Faction."

"But that's not all. Danzo, you, along with the elders Homura and Koharu are responsible in delaying my return to defend Konoha!"

The councilmen were outraged. Traitors in their midst! And they supposedly are the cause of Akatsuki! How could they have not seen it before!?

"With my delay, Pein was able to wreak havoc and do as he wanted. He terrorized and brutally slaughtered our comrades-in-arms, those that didn't know my whereabouts were brutally maimed and dismembered. If it were not for me, can you fathom how many more lives would have ended this day? I know you've been after power for quite some time, for Tsunade baa-chan told me the reason you still run ROOT. And how she opposed any suggestion and plan you made. This is all that's needed."

He raised a crystal ball to Fukasaku's hands, and the Elder Sage held it as firmly as he could.

"Little Jiraiya once told me that the Hokage's office is filled with seals that the Yondaime installed without everyone's knowledge except for him and little Jiraiya's. He told me that the seal's purpose was to record in this crystal ball the events that occur when the current Hokage was not around, the trigger is the seal etched onto every Hokage that set foot in that office."

Naruto opened the scroll, which was a list of the active toads in Myobokuzan.

"When Naruto and I left the village, we left a summoner behind to call for Naruto when the village needed him. If one is killed, his name fades from the scroll. This is what happened when Pein started his attack on Konoha."

The councilmen saw Danzo; His back turned from the council and saw that the man had stabbed the summoning toad with a tanto, and he was indeed joined by Homura and Koharu.

The Fire Lord frowned.

"Quite. It seems that the reason why Naruto was sent back later than anticipated was indeed these three traitors. Since you are still so useful, I will let this one slide. However, you will not become Hokage, Danzo, since you were responsible for the delay. Even if Naruto did not return, Pein would have attacked regardless. I have a better idea of who is best suited for Hokage."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Pein was defeated, is that correct?" Madara asked his reliable scout, Zetsu, who replied with a nod.

"And of the Hokage?"

"They have not yet determined who it shall be, but my guess is that they will most likely choose Danzo."

Madara's eye sparkled. It was the perfect opportunity to unveil his scheme.

"Konan will not be joining us. We need another pawn to synchronize with Gedo Mazo (Demonic statue of the Outer Realm). He said.

Tobi contemplated what he would do next. He looked at Kisame.

"Kisame, you will hunt for the eight-tailed beast. I have important matters to attend to. Zetsu, go scout Konoha again. Return when you have confirmation that Danzo is indeed the new Hokage. Come with me when you have accomplished your task."

When Madara had gained knowledge that the Gokage Summit will take place in Kurogane no Kuni, he became frustrated. The measures that the Five Major Countries will take against him will surely be extreme. He wasn't worried about that; all he needed was the two remaining Bijoux, but with Naruto defeating his strongest piece on the playing field, he was strictly against having one of his members get him now. With Konoha fully aware of his threat and assigning task forces against his faction, he concluded that eventually he would need to scrap his plan and start from scratch, AGAIN.

Only the sounds of footsteps could be heard as Kisame exited their temporary headquarters.

"What will it be now, Madara-sama?" Inquired Zetsu.

"Leave everything to me." Madara stated emotionlessly. A spiral contortion in space appeared before him, which bended and folded as Madara walked through the forming portal.

It was time to introduce the Moon's Eye Plan…

* * *

"What did you say?" Naruto asked as the Fire Lord patted his shoulder and said:

"As student of both Jiraiya and Kakashi, and the one responsible for defeating the leader of Akatsuki and saving us all from certain doom, I appoint you, Uzumaki Naruto, as the new Rokudaime Hokage." Stated the Fire Lord, a smile in his voice.

Naruto was THIS close to shock. "Why me?"

"You have proven that you are powerful and the villagers love you, you have the charisma, the strength, you are perfect for the job!" Exclaimed the Fire Lord. Everyone in the chamber, save for Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikaku seemed unsure of this.

"M-my lord! You are giving the job of Hokage to a child? This is unheard of!" Exclaimed a councilwoman.

"Has Wind Country not done the same?" Asked the Fire Lord. "There are also rumors circulating that this boy is responsible for the countless allegiances that we have received over the past three years, not to mention that he is Namikaze Minato's legacy. It would not only boost morale tenfold, but it will also help us gain more allies in the future. It would be beneficial to us all if Naruto was to emerge into the world as a major political figurehead. Besides, he is on a level that surpasses Jiraiya, Tsunade, even Uchiha Itachi; an S-class ninja of his age is extremely hard to come by." The Fire Lord explained in a sagely and wise manner. Most of the members nodded and smiled at their lord's reasoning.

"B-b-but I'm still a Genin…"

"And the appointment of Hokage has nothing to do with the Ninja Ranking System. Chuunin (Rank above Genin) can become Hokage, why can't Genin (Lowest rank)? It is all about discernment, child." With that speech, the Fire Lord stood up and held out his hand.

"Do you accept you duty, Uzumaki Naruto, or should I say, Rokudaime Hokage-sama?"

The moment he extends his hand, he will become Hokage, the Strongest of all of Konoha, the role model of all the Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

If that is what he needs to do to protect his people, then so be it.

He extended his arm and shook the Fire Lord's hand.

"I accept."

The Council, minus Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, cheered at Naruto's acceptance at what is the most important job in a ninja village.

"Now then. We still have a problem on our hands." Said the Fire Lord.

Everyone in the room turned to the three traitors, who were huddled together in the room.

Naruto thought for a few seconds, and then came up with a solution to their problem.

"Everyone in this room remembers the Uchiha Massacre, correct?"

They nodded.

"It strikes odd to me that Sasuke did not return to Konoha after he carried out his revenge on Uchiha Itachi. I believe that he has not returned, because he found out what really happened that night."

Once the new Hokage had the attention of the entire room, he continued.

"You see, I found a letter addressed to me when I was going through the Jutsu Archives. Being the curious Academy student that I was, I opened the letter, which I happen to conveniently have on my person this very moment."

He pulled out the letter and showed it to everyone. Once it was confirmed that there was no Genjutsu on the letter, he continued.

"The contents of this letter are very sensitive. It states that Itachi Uchiha did not slaughter his clan on his own person; rather, he was forced to do so. The letter states that these three temes," he said, pointing to the traitors, "feared the strength of the Uchiha Clan, and blackmailed Itachi by threatening the life of Sasuke. Not wanting to sacrifice his little brother to them, he did as they asked. In my opinion, I'm glad that Itachi listened, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be here. I was observant, even then, and I knew that his family, excluding his mother, cared nothing at all for the two boys. I see myself in them. That Uchiha clan was corrupt and lazy. However, I have an idea of how to remedy this."

The three traitorous elders cowered in fear.

"Sasuke has obviously learned what happened that night. That is why he has not returned. So I have found a way for him to return, with no strings attached. We will put these three on trial. We already have the evidence to prove them guilty. And everyone knows that the price for betraying Konoha like this is execution."

Everyone's jaw slackened at what he was suggesting.

"We will grant Sasuke what he desires. If these three betray us again, then he will have his revenge as their Executioner. I cannot see a better end." Finished Naruto.

The Council regained their composure. They unanimously voted in approval of his resolution. If they were to betray them again, which everyone in the council, including Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and the Fire Lord knew they would do, then they will be put them on trial and execute them for their crimes.

"The only piece of the puzzle that we are missing is Sasuke. I will see to that personally." Said Naruto. "This crystal ball that Fukasaku-sensei has recorded these events. Before we conclude, I have a few more words to say."

Naruto turned to the crystal ball.

"Sasuke, with the loss of Jiraiya, I can now understand your pain. Please, come back to us. You, and your team, Taka, shall be welcomed with open arms." He pulled out a bloodstained kunai, and held it up to the Crystal Ball.

"Remember this, Sasuke? It's the kunai I stabbed my hand with on the mission to Wave. I swear, on my blood that has been spilled on this kunai, that I tell nothing but the truth. Sasuke, come back to us. Everyone is waiting." He then gave his classic fox-like smile. The crystal ball stopped recording.

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu sat back in their seats. _Another defeat. Curse you, Sarutobi. Even from the grave, you keep me from what is rightfully mine! No matter, I will simply solve this problem…_

The Fire Lord decided it was time to move on.

"Now, then, what shall we do with reconstruction?" Asked the Fire Lord.

"I have already come up with an idea. Kakashi-sensei."

"Hai."

"Find as many soldier pills as you can. Yamato-taicho, I need you to go to the market district. Put that Moukton jutsu of yours to good use and reconstruct as much as the Market District as you can. Kakashi will meet up with you there. Oh, and do rest as often as possible. Soldier pills can't do everything. Also, I looked at the records and noticed that the next shipment here will be in two weeks. I want the entire District up and running ASAP. Is that understood?"

Yamato was just about ready to faint when he heard this. _I wish you understood that it's not that simple, but…_ He kept his composure, knowing that the Market District was essential to his plan.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Get it done."

The two Jounin vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned back to the Council.

"At the same time the Market is being repaired, we will also focus on the housing District. After this council has adjourned, I will send a messenger to Nami no Kuni. An old friend by the name of Tazuna will be all too happy to help. It was he that was in charge of making the bridge joining Nami no Kuni and the Mainland, after all. I'm simply calling a favor."

The Fire Lord smiled. "Do we approve of Naruto's solution?"

The council once again voted in favor of Naruto's solution.

Even Danzo had to admit; it was a fine plan, which just pissed him of even more. He was actually AGREEING with the demon fox himself! He would solve this problem at the Hokage summit before it got too out of hand.

Soon afterward, Another ANBU appeared beside Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, a team of Kumo shinobi is here. They have requested an audience with you."

"Tell them to meet me in the Ho- I mean MY office in thirty minutes."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

The meeting with the Kumo shinobi went better than expected. They explained that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki, and had gone for their Sensei, "Killer Bee", who just happened to be the Raikage's younger brother. They demanded that he tell them everything he knew about Sasuke, but Naruto declined, saying that Akatsuki needed the hosts alive to extract the demon they carried. He instead advised them to search for their sensei, for he may still be alive. In return, they told Naruto that a Gokage Summit was to take place in Tetsu no Kuni in five days. He appointed Shikaku Nara as his temporary replacement at the village.

They were lined up to go. The villagers gathered in a red-carpet like form.

"Good luck, Naruto-sama!"

"Protect him well!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!!!!" (OH NOES FANGIRLS!!)

Naruto turned around when he got to the still standing village gates.

"Farewell, Konoha! I will return shortly!"

He turned to his guards, Matio Gai and Hatake Kakashi.

"Well then. Let's be on our way." Said Kakashi, reading his smut.

"YOSH! I WILL PROTECT HOKAGE-SAMA! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL OVER THE WINTERTIME ON EVIL! IF I CANNOT DO THIS I WILL RUN THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONHOA! AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, I-"

"While I commend you for your enthusiasm, Gai-sensei now is not the time." Said a mildly irritated Naruto.

"MY APOLOGIES HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Loud as ever." Kakashi muttered.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING KAKASHI?" Asked Gai.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"KAKASHI! YOU AND YOUR HIP WAYS NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME! THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

* * *

The Konoha party had reached the Kage summit, _FINALLY_.

And it seems they were a little early. Only the Tsuchikage and Kazekage had arrived as of yet. Naruto was very happy that he could talk to Gaara. They could catch up on events.

"Oi, Gaara!" He called.

The former Jinchuuriki turned to face him, and his face formed into that of slight confusion. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

To answer, he took the Hokage hat behind him and put it on his head. "Does that answer your question?" He asked.

Gaara smiled. "It most certainly does. Congratulations. Temari and Kankuro were having a betting pool to see if you would make Hokage or not. Kankuro lost, as usual. He had to eat Temari's old shoe."

Naruto cringed. "Gross. How long is the taste going to last?"

"From what I've heard, about three hours."

While Gaara and Naruto continued their conversations, the Tsuchikage's eyes never left Naruto's face. This boy! He was the exact image of the Butcher of Iwa; The Konoha no Kiroi Senkou, Namikaze Minato! He started dripping in cold sweat.

_I heard stories that _he _had a son, but I NEVER believed them to be true... Aw crap. Well, if working with _HIM _is the only way out of this mess, who am I to complain?_

During their talk, the other two Kage arrived.

The Raikage walked over to Naruto, towering over him.

Naruto didn't even bother looking up.

"Is there something I can help you with, Raikage-dono?" He asked in an unpoilte tone.

"Hn. I hope you have a good case to present to the summit, Hokage-dono, for your sake and the sake of your village." Said the Raikage dangerously. The five kage sat in their respective seats in order: Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage.

A man entered the room.

"Good day gentlemen. I am Mifune, leader of the Iron Country. We are a neutral country, wishing to have no part in shinobi affairs. However, we have always held summits here so we will know what is going to be decided. I represent the people of all of your countries. Now, without further ado, let us begin the Third Gokage Summit."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Welcome!

Ah, I am SO satisfied now that I have written this. I just couldn't STAND the fact that that (INSERT NUMEROUS CURSES HERE) Danzo was made HOKAGE in the **** MANGA!!!! So I decided to burn off my frustration and write this. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve.

I still have plans for Danzo. He will end up doing a ****** **** ****.

I was Inspired to write this by an author by the name of Airheaded Dude. Check out his profile, and his story; The Hokage's Will.

**To the reviewers:**

To Peter Kim:

Thank you for that! I'll take it into consideration. I hope you continue to read my stories! X3

To Timetravelviajustu:

I reread the story and have noticed the similarities. Thank you for reminding me. Also,I named the pairing right away because I intend to build up on it. The reason I used NaruHina is because that is the pairing I'm most comfortable with. This doesn't mean that I don't enjoy stories with a different pairing, I just like this one the most. X3

To JNottle:

Hm... not a bad idea. Once i FINALLY KNOW WHAT HER NAME IS, I'll try fitting it in. Thanks! X3

To Shinichi06:

LOL! I like your enthusiasim! Oh, and don't worry, I have some *special* Plans for Danzo (Evil Laugh) It involves Yaoi anime and Pineapples. *cackles* Keep reading! X3

Later!

TheAuthorOfTime

5,419 words were typed in the making of this chapter.


	2. Betrayal and the Oppressed

**The Will of Fire's Shining Light**

**Summary in chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal and the Oppressed**

* * *

If you thought Yuki no Kuni's winter times were bad, then look at Tetsu no Kuni. Yuki no Kuni is called Yuki no Kuni since there is never spring there. Tetsu no Kuni, however, is the coldest place there is in the wintertime. There was barely any flora and fauna in sight, with the exception of bare trees. Only a few species of animals could exist in this climate. One of the most intriguing of these is the Snowy Owl.

What was even more intriguing was that said Snowy Owl was:

A: flying in the daytime, although it is nocturnal,

B: It was at a time of day where it didn't fly at all, and,

C: Was flying toward a peculiar orange haired man.

The man turned to his companion, a man with an even wilder hair style, that being a duck's ass.

"There is a way in: A pass about two miles to the west of us." Said Juugo.

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, were moving in immediately. Karin, I need you to detect Danzo-teme for me." The Uchiha demanded. For some reason, Karin seemed a little scared.

"W-wait a minute! I'm coming too!?"

"Your sensor skills are required at the moment."

Sasuke turned to his… Venus Flytrap?"

"Zetsu, correct? You will tell me what Danzo's appearance is. Do NOT lie to me."

Zetsu looked at Sasuke unemotionally.

"Don't worry about that. I will not lie; Danzo is not a friend of ours."

Sasuke looked up, staring at the structure above him; The Three Wolves' Fanged Maw, smirking at said structure.

_Soon,_ He thought._Soon Danzo, you shall lay at my feet, head rolling back to Konoha! You, along with the other elders will feel my WRATH!!_

Zetsu looked out to the plain, eyes narrowing. "This is odd. I do not see Danzo anywhere…"

Sasuke glared at Zetsu (AN: Uchiha Death Glare is a Trademark of the Uchiha Clan. Copywriting is prohibited by federal law, and you will face up to five years.), Sharingan activated.

"Are you saying that Danzo isn't here, Zetsu? My patience is wearing thin." He said angrily.

"Never mind that, there he is." Said Zetsu, pointing in the direction of the Hokage.

Sasuke Smirked one that would make Orochimaru tremble.

_Soon. Very Soon…_

* * *

"I will go first." Said Gaara, putting his poker face on.

The Four Kage's gave Gaara their undivided attention. For a long moment, no one spoke.

"In my opinion," Started Gaara, "This summit is pointless. Eight of the nine tailed beasts have been captured, and with that, Akatsuki has enough power to take on any one of our countries and come out victorious. I see only one way to solve this problem: A joint-village military assault on Akatsuki before they get their hands on the Kyuubi. This is how dangerous Akatsuki is." He said. Gaara looked at Naruto square in the eye, and he could only look back in total seriousness.

_After all, I may be the last target they need…_Thought Naruto.

"I repeatedly sent requests for aid to every one of your villages, but they were ignored, all except from the former Hokage."

_Young fool. He has no understanding of politics._Though the Tsuchikage.

"If a country has lost her host then it has no business ordering around other nations; it's an embarrassment. If you had lost your host, then you should have tried to recover it in secret. Once it's gone you can't exactly ask for aid from other countries.

That was a fact. Back in the age of disarmament, hostilities still reigned in countries. Jinchurriki were regarded as S-class super soldiers that only saw the light of day in combat. Secret Weapons that could cause the mass genocide of an opposing army, they were the trump card, or in some cases wild card, of a Major Village. Hosts would make or break an entire village. Time and money was required to train a Jinchurriki; this was not well found in times of peace.

Naruto frowned. "Well, did you try to retrieve your hosts, then?" He asked the aging Tsuchikage.

"Are you crazy? Our first host, Roushi, retired from active service ten years ago, and we've never found him since. Our second, Han, was too big of a liability. He vanished during a mission to Nami no Kuni three years ago. Han was an extremely dangerous and unstable test subject. I couldn't waste valuable time and money on such a man."

Naruto tried his hardest to not strike out at the man. His treatment of Jinchurriki… it was abysmal! That old fart! How DARE he treat his fellow hosts like test subjects!? It was demeaning, dehumanizing. _You may be old, but you obviously lack mercy; your way of handling the situation is-for lack of a better phrase-poor. _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the Raikage stood up, and smashed his part of the large desk. Weapons were drawn, stances were taken, and Naruto noticed that Kankuro got a new puppet.

_Sasori? Seems like the puppeteer is now the puppet._

"I didn't call you here to discuss about the Beasts, I called you here to know where your allegiances lie!" He roared.

"Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, most of the members of that infernal organization came from YOUR countires, particularly form KONOHA! All of you, and former Kage's, your nations have used Akatsuki at least once!"

The four remaining kages raised their eyebrows. Just who does he think he IS!?

Naruto was just plain pissed. "You better have a good explanation for this! Our Sandaime died by a former member-Orochimaru-and my predecessor is still on a coma from our last run in with Akatsuki. You tell me why my village would dare use Akatsuki after our village is nearly no more after that!" He demanded.

"I don't know if you were informed, Kazekage, but Orochimaru joined your village in its assault on Konoha! Two of the former Kages are dead because of that, and I can't help but wonder if this was a set up of one particular village."

Danzo.

Naruto smirked. _Another nail in the coffin. Another reason for Sasuke to come back. Your deeds come back to bite you, Danzo._

"Thank you for that information. I recently launched an investigation into that event, and it seems we have caught that traitor. Another nail in the coffin." He said.

_Damn. The opposite effect._

The argument continued, with the Raikage laying blame on Kiri for the supposed birthplace of Akatsuki, and Iwa for not recalling their Jinchurriki.

The Tsuchikage retorted blaming Kumo for amassing their forces, what with the Nibi and Hachibi.

A fight was about to begin, if it were not for the timely interruption on Naruto's part.

"Please, stop you foolish fighting before you regret it! Now, I am going to share some vital information with you. If you would **kindly sit down,** I would be more than happy to share it with you." He said, his eyes flashing red for a few seconds."

The Raikage and Tsuchikage sat down, grumbling.

"During the last week, my village was invaded by the supposed leader of Akatsuki, a man named Pein. During out fight, I Lost control. This was not good, since I am the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The remaining kage looked at Naruto, the steel eyed gaze catching everyone's attention. A host!? Surely this means that Akatsuki is on their way now… No, that would be crazy, even for them.

"I've studied in Fuuinjutsu to an extent. I am no master, merely an adept. However, I know enough to know about the Shiki Fuuin. During my unconsciousness, the seal activated some sort of failsafe protocol. In it, I came face to face with our dearly departed Yondaime. (Dear me, I believe the Tsuchikage just wet himself…)"

"He told me that during the nine tail's assault on the Village sixteen years ago, he had encountered and fought with a man who wore the cloak of Akatsuki and an Orange colored spiral mask. This same man manipulated the leader of Amegakure, Nagato, who in turn interfered in the Sasuke Retrieval mission three years ago."

The Raikage scowled. "Get to the point! My patience wears thin!"

"I was getting to that part before you so kindly interrupted." He pulled a bingo book from his pocket.

"The only man yet to be placed in the Bingo Book. During my many run-ins with Akatsuki, I met Uchiha Itachi, and gave me a name that I am very sure you have all heard of, saying that he is truly the leader of Akatsuki."

Naruto paused for the dramatic effect. "Uchiha Madara. Who is, apparently, still alive to this day."

All of the Kage's eyes converged on Naruto when he said this.

"I believed his was long dead…" whispered the Mizukage.

"Most of us did, but from the intelligence reports for one of the root members, it has been confirmed.

"I guess he truly is a monster." Said Gaara. Everyone in his village, even in Iwa, had heard stories of the Patriarch of the Uchiha. He was said to be strong enough to bend the Bijoux to his will. The battles between him and Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage, were passed down as legends from generations. The only way to take him down is numbers. Iwa would be forced to work with Konoha.

Mifune broke the silence. "As the mediator, I would like to say a few words. This Uchiha Madara has studied the current times well. He uses stability and suspicion of nations to increase his power and spread his ideals unnoticed. If this is to continue, the entire world may fall to this threat."

Mifune stopped for a few seconds, then started speaking again.

"But every cloud has a silver lining, do they not? Of course, it is rare for a Gokage meeting like this. Until Akatsuki is taken care of, I propose you get together and form a Five Village Alliance. What do you think?"

"An Alliance!?" The Raikage wondered. It seemed impossible with previous antagonist thoughts against each other!

Naruto's brow sank, looking at his cards. _Things are getting out of hand here. _He thought.

"The Chain of Command must be uniform. We want to avoid confusion."

"The only question now is who will have the highest authority in commanding this army?" Concluded the Mizukage.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves to decide who it will be." Said Mifune. "Therefore, as a neutral country, I would like to decide who will be best to lead."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Fu, Torune… Commence Operation: Overthrow." Danzo commanded as he stood up from his chair. The right and left hand men of root nodded, sending messenger birds to Konoha. No sound could be heard in their headquarters. The only thing breaking the silence was the howling wind of the snowstorm raging outside.

* * *

Everybody's favorite (or punching bag, depending on who you are) pinkette sat of a stool next to the unconscious Godaime. Sakura looked over her master wearing a depressed expression on her face.

"_Sakura, please. Stop what you are doing. You and Sasuke are Naruto's greatest pains…"_

"_As the Hokage, I will protect my people with my dying breath."_

"Shishou…" Sakura said out loud. "Please help me. What should I do now? I don't know right from wrong anymore…" she pleaded, hugging her knees.

Sakura was so depressed that she didn't see Naruto off. It was just too much!

Was it really worth it? Getting Sasuke back? Will that heal Team 7? Those crappy D-ranks and the occasional C-rank… those memories were her childhood. Even though they couldn't see past their differences, even though Sasuke joined Akatsuki, it just didn't matter.

A messenger bird flew int. Sakura quickly grabbed the note.

_Sakura,_

_I cannot tell you this in person, for I am forbidden for disclosing any other information, but Danzo-sama has gone too far. He has already started a coup d'état against Naruto. He's going to _kill_him and steal his position. I can only convey this to you in writing for fear of arousing suspition. Please hurry and inform Naruto. I can't do it._

_Sai_

"Shizune-senpai!"

Shizune burst into the room, demanding to know what was wrong. Sakura showed her the letter.

"I need to go to Iron Country and inform Naruto before it's too late." She said.

Shizune only nodded. The two went out to search for additional team members.

Root has betrayed them.

* * *

"_**WHAT!?"**_Called three of the Kage.

Naruto started dripping in sweat. _No, no, NO! My duties at the village are enough! I don't need _THIS! He stared wide eyed- much too stunned for words.

Mifune spoke calmly. "Out of all the ninja villages, Konoha has kept their host. Also, to put him in a higher seat of power would hinder Akatsuki even further. I don't see any problems with this arrangement. After all, if Konoha still has their host, then they are doing SOMETHING right!" He declared.

The Tsuchikage still had an argument. "To take orders from a child!? And of the Yellow Flash!! I would sooner slit my throat!"

"I'm not biased against the Fourth Hokage, unlike Tsuchikage, but a child? The Alliance would fall apart in a matter of days!" Declared the Raikage. Naruto had to agree with the Raikage. He just wasn't experienced enough!

"I-I-I can't do handle THIS kind of responsibility! I don't-"

"A leader should set an example of others, is that correct?" Asked Mifune. Naruto could only nod in reply.

"You already have set an example since you are the only host accounted for. It means Konoha knows what it's doing. If your Predecessors could handle it, then you can too. After all, the next generation always surpasses the last." He added, smiling.

Naruto clenched his fists. How could he do it!? ARGH! He just couldn't find the answer.

He didn't have to.

A Samurai burst in through the door. "Akatsuki has invaded the summit!" He declared.

The Raikage, being the hothead he is, barged out the door.

"SHI! DARUI! COME! We are going to take down Uchiha Sasuke!" He declared.

Naruto turned to his guards.

"We're going. Let's see if we can't pound some sense into his head." He said to the two.

* * *

All around, you could see the bodies of Samurai, along with rubble from the fight between Sasuke and Raikage.

Suigetsu could only stare in shock.

_Shit! Sasuke's Chidori didn't work!_

Juugo partially activated his curse seal, racing toward the Raikage, who retaliated by hitting Juugo's gut with his knee, and then literally pushing him out of the way into the wall.

Sasuke appeared behind him, his sword channeled with chakra. The Raikage quickly reacted, ducking below the swipe and grabbing Sasuke's waist. Darui smirked.

_It doesn't matter if Sasuke has the Sharingan. Raikage-sama's Raiton: Yoroi(Armor) allows him to respond at the speed of light, making his reflexes akin to that of the Fourth Hokage. It also increases his speed and strength._

Sasuke was able to survive the attack, and quickly got out of his range.

"Get out of my way…" He said, hoarseness in his voice. His fight was beginning to wear him down.

* * *

Neji looked around nervously. The six of them were ready to depart as soon as the hawk landed from the direction of Iron Country.

"Are you completely sure about this, Sakura?" Neji asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Mendosuke na… Only one week of rest and we're already in the middle of it. Let me remind you I just recovered from a broken leg." Said Shikamaru. Kami, if this coup succeeded, which he highly doubted, then he would be pissed off. All that work in Konoha would have been for nothing.

"The Hawk is closer now. One hundred meters from our position. No ROOT ANBU in the vicinity." Reported Neji.

"All right. I will take charge of this mission. We are to inform Naruto of what Danzo and those other two intend. We will intercept when the summit is over, and hopefully no blood will spill. Sakura-san is our Medic, Kiba-san and Akamaru are our trackers, and Neji-san is second in command. Just a reminder, getting to Iron Country will take about a day and a half going at top speed. Let's get it done."

"The Eagle has landed." Said Neji.

_It's a hawk, Neji… _Though Shikamaru. He must be watching too many space movies.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Get out of my way. Danzo is mine!_ Thought Sasuke.

Even with Susanoo, he couldn't beat someone like the Raikage. Even after taking a breather, he could still feel every attack he made. It hurt. A lot. How is this possible? He's an Uchiha! An Elite! He can't lose to a fool like him! He wouldn't! He Will never allow it!

Surrounding himself with Amaterasu, he seeked to raise a shield where he could regain a portion of his chakra. And he fogot about the Raikage's thick headedness, because he quite literally punched through the black flames, hitting him a few centimeters below the windpipe.

Sasuke was thrust back, rolling on the ground clutching the area below his windpipe. He looked up, seeing the Raikage about to use another attack.

"Girochin Doroppu! (Guillotine Drop)" he shouted, bringing his shoulder down ferociously on the Uchiha. He was dead.

If it were not for the fact that he just activated his Mangyeko Sharingan again. The tomoes in his eyes spun clockwise rapidly, until they stopped in the shape of an atom. The black flames of Amaterasu appeared on the ground around him.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi!" Sasuke screamed, anouncing his jutsu.

The flames rose up in columns, intendingn to swallow the Raikage whole, if it were not for sand.

Gaara had used his sand to protect the Raikage, and throw him back out of danger. Only thing was, he couldn't control it anymore, since Amaterasu lit his sand on fire.

Sasuke willed the flame columns to give chase, and they all knew that they weren't getting out of this one. There was simply no time!

"Fuuinjutsu: Fuukahoin!" A voice declared. A seal apppeared in the ground. Countless tendrils and cords of Chakra grabbed the fire out of the air, bringing them down to the center. In the middle of the seal, two snake heads faced each other, their maws open. Between them was the Kanji for Black Flame.

_W-what is this blasphemy!? No one but ME can control the flames I summon! _NO ONE!

Footsteps. Everyone turned to the door, shadows reaching into it's depths.

A man walked into the sunlight. He wore a standard ANBU outfit, except for the fact that the sleeves were orange. Over it was a _haori_, colored Orange. Black flames lined the bottom. If you looked at him from behind, you would see the Kanji for _Rokudaime_.

"It seems we meet again, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Welcome!

WHOHOO! Chapter dos completed! I stayed up until ONE IN THE MORNING to get this done, so don't be mad because it's not as long as the first. Anyways, I'm a little stuck with the next one. I'm about halfway done, but I just can't find the best way to take care of Danzo. I NEED SUGGESTIONS!

By the way, I've got a nice plan for the Kyuubi. Let's just say he'll be forced into..._ Early Retirement._

**To the Reviewers:**

To LeafRanger:

Lol! I guess I made SOMEONE happy! X3

To grey-shadow-horse:

I agree. God KISHIMOTO! WTF is wrong with you? Whatever your planning, i just hope that Danzo won't be Hokage for long... (It's in the Manga. #1 reason why I wrote this.) X3

To Chronostorm:

I like you argument, but I just feel the need to PUNISH HIM!

I understand that I changed some stuff, but if I didn't change it, then it wouldn't fit what I was aiming for, you know?

Quote: THE BITCH MUST DIE! X3

To Chewie Cookies:

Don't worry. The Romance will come soon. Just not now. It's only the first two chapters, but i'll get it in there in chapter 4. Chapter 3 will be about Danzo getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. I'll get the romance in as soon as humanly possible. X3

Many people have pointed out that my story is very similar to AirheadedDude's Story. I will fix it, but I won't be able to until Christmas. Just be patient! I just started, after all. Remember, this is only the first 2 chapters. The romace will begin soon, just not yet.

That is all for now. Now STOP FLAMING ME!!!!

Later!

TheAuthororTime

3,921 words were typed in the making of this chapter.


End file.
